


[art] We're going to ease in... with a machine gun ballet.

by dairaliz



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Episode: s04e03 Asbestos Fest, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairaliz/pseuds/dairaliz
Summary: Cardstock cutout of Moira Rose.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	[art] We're going to ease in... with a machine gun ballet.

"...Nine, Ten, Eleven, Twelve"

10" x 8" actual size 

Please don't repost!

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr!](https://schitthappens.tumblr.com)


End file.
